Harry Potter and the Tuna Smoothies
by lupine flower
Summary: What will happen when the house elves don't serve the food on time? Will chaos erupt? And why is Dumbledore so giddy? PLEASE REVIEW!


Harry Potter and the Tuna Smoothies  
  
by: happy kid  
  
i do not own any of these characters. they are not mine, sadly.  
  
A/N: just a little warning: this is weird.. it involves tuna  
  
Chapter 1: The Smoothies  
  
There was once a school of witchcraft and wizardry. This school was named Hogwarts. Many students attended this school. One of them was a boy. The boy's name was Harry. His last name was Potter. His best friends are Hermione and Ron. Their last names are Granger and Weasley. All of them are not muggles. They are now on break. The break they are on is Christmas break. They are all in the Great Hall. There on tables and benches in the Great Hall. The students are on the benches. They are waiting. They are waiting for their food to be served. Food is served by the house elves. The house elves are in the kitchens. The kitchens are below the Great Hall.  
  
Put it all together: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting in the Great Hall over Christmas break waiting for their food to be served by the house elves.  
  
Harry tapped his fingers along the wood work of the table as he waited. and waited. and waited. The house elves had never been this late before! What could be taking them this long?  
  
Hermione suddenly got very impatient and strutted over to the teacher's table. Dumbledore knew why she was there.  
  
"I am sorry for the wait, but all of you could use it. A little patience can always help. Let's wait another minute.... okay. I see. Hermione, go to the cupboard in the back there and fetch me the contents."  
  
Hermione opened the cupboard and found several blenders, a few spoons, and some glasses. When she gave them to Dumbledore, he used magic to divide the blenders, cups, and spoons out to different sections of the house tables. Hermione was then ordered again to go get some ice from the ice machine that just happened to conveniently be on the opposite wall. When Hermione returned from getting the ice, she asked," Professor, exactly what are we doing with all this stuff?"  
  
"Well, while you were getting the ice, I sent the Madam Trelawney down to the kitchens to see what was taking the house elves so long. I figured she might as well do something useful for a change."  
  
Hermione was shocked that Dumbledore would say something of that sort about a teacher, but she figured he was only joking.  
  
"She hasn't come back up yet, so I've decided that we must make our own feast!"  
  
"But professor," Hermione pleaded "what are we going to make the feast out of? We don't have any food?!?"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione. . . we aren't going to end up like Peter Pan and his gang with all the colored paint and stuff, we're going to make it out of tuna!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The whole school, including the teachers, suddenly felt that they would have rather waited for the house elves to finish. Too late! They were going to be having-  
  
"TUNA SMOOTHIES!!!!" shouted Dumbledore's extremely excited voice. At this point, Dumbledore was giving our orders to everyone in sight.  
  
"Seamus, get some more ice! Harry, grab that lid! Cho, bring that over here! Pansy, dump that in the blender! Oliver, make sure the ice is NOT on the bottom! Draco, GET THE TUNA!!!!!!"  
  
No one had ever seen Dumbledore this excited before. Some people even started to be a bit worried..  
  
"Let's get yogurt!!!" cried Lavender and Parvati.  
  
In the next ten minutes, the students had managed to make tuna smoothies, while the teachers sat with their heads between their hands. At each little station, blenders were finally stopping. Their product was a pink- ish gray colored drink (think vomit, maybe?) with little umbrellas stuck in the top. They smiled with delight as they drank the tuna smoothies. Somehow, the Slytherin's smoothies landed on the Gryffindors, while the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws just sat there and watched the smoothie fight.  
  
That had to have been the weirdest feast ever in Hogwarts history.  
well, that was definitely weird! please review even if you didn't like it! I'll be sure to read your stories and review them too!  
  
~happy kid~ 


End file.
